Consecuencias
by Anonima9999
Summary: Bueno he vuelto, pero ahora con una historia entre dos de mis personajes favoritos Levi Y Krista. Krista es nombrada nueva monarca de la humanidad, sobre ella recaen las esperanzas, ilusiones y supervivencia de la humanidad, ¿pero estará preparada para está enorme responsabilidad que se le ha otorgado?...
_**CONSECUENCIAS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

' **Debes ser la reina, Krista'**

' **No Levi, no puedo hacerlo no estoy preparada'**

' **Krista eres la reina, la reina de la humanidad, debes aceptar el destino aunque aún no estés preparada. Yo confío en ti sé que puedes hacerlo, y seguro que serás un reina estupenda'.**

' **No puedo, lo siento'.**

' **¡Escúchame atentamente!'-Me dijo levantándome la barbilla cuidadosamente para poder mirarme a los ojos. 'La vida es muy dura e injusta y en ocasiones debemos hacer cosas que nos asustan o no queremos hacer, pero tenemos que agachar la cabeza y seguir hacia delante, y acatarlas porque es nuestro destino. A sí que no te lo repetiré una vez más Krista serás la nueva reina, te guste o no. ¿Lo has entendido?'.**

' **Si Levi, lo seré'.**

Y de esa forma sellé mi destino, después de tanto tiempo intentando ocultar mi verdadera identidad como el único medio para estar segura, todos descubrieron que era la heredera al trono y por lo tanto era la única capaz, de no llevar al exterminio a la humanidad. Pero quién era yo, una simple chica que tenía miedo de las consecuencias que pudieran pasar y cambié mi identidad, me alisté en el ejército, con el único fin de asegurar mi vida en un mundo donde los humanos son aterrorizados por unas criaturas llamada titanes.

Lo que si tenía claro, es que era una chica a la que el destino le jugó una mala pasada, ya que en estos precisos instantes era una persona en la que sobre sus hombros recaían todas la esperanzas de la humanidad así como la preocupación de su protección y seguridad de esta. Desde luego demasiadas responsabilidades para alguien tan joven, inexperto con miedo, y sobre todo débil.

'¿Historia te encuentras bien?'.

'Eh... oh sí Sasha'

'Me alegro, es que últimamente llevas unos días que parece que tu cuerpo está presente, pero tu mente no. ¿Es por la coronación?'

'Si'

'Bueno no estés preocupada, seguro que pasará en un abrir y cera de ojos'

'No es solo por eso Sasha, ¿tú me ves preparada para ser la reina de la humanidad y tener que cargar con este puesto tan difícil?'

'¡Por supuesto que sí, Historia! Eres una persona de un gran corazón, que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás lo cual son buenas cualidades para la futura reina'

'Yo más bien me veo como una persona con miedo, débil y egoísta'

'¿Por qué egoísta?'

'Sasha os mentí a ti, al capitán y a los demás sobre quién era yo realmente.'

'Krista… digo Historia, tenías tus motivos para ello, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado. Ahora lo importante es centrarse en el presente y no mirar a lo que hicimos en el pasado'

'Si tú lo dices'

'Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a por algo de cenar?'

'Venga vale'-Le dije divertida al ver su cara.

Así que comenzamos nuestro camino hacia los comedores, pero cuando llegamos al lugar se hizo un silencio en la sala y todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando para luego cuchichear entre ellos.

'¡No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que cuchichear a la espalda de la gente!'-Dijo Saha mientras comenzaba a enfadarse.

'Venga vamos Sasha cálmate, no pasa nada'

'¡Por supuesto que pasa Historia!'

'Si te calmas te dejo comer mi postre también'

'De verdad'-Me dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y se le caía un poco la baba.

'Claro'

Así que sin más fuimos en busca de una mesa, lo más alejada posible de los demás, donde poder estar tranquilas. Cuando la conseguimos, me senté y fue Sasha la que fue en busca de la comida, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría podía ver como la gente que pasaba alrededor mío se quedaba observándome, como si fuera algún extraño o bicho raro, hasta que de todos ellos una chica se acercó a donde estaba yo.

'Así que tú vas a ser nuestra reina, vaya que decepción, y con quién te vas a comprometer reinita'

'¿Y tú, quién eres?'-Le dije. Haciendo oídos sordos a lo último que me dijo.

'Me llamo Alia, miembro de la policía militar'

'Y a mí qué coño me importa'-Al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta por mí parte.

'Deberías tener más respeto reinita, estás frente a un miembro de la policía militar'

'Y tú estás hablando con la futura reina de la humanidad'

'No hasta mañana, tal vez unas cuantas horas en el calabozo, te sirvan para tener más respeto y a sí bajarte un poco esos humos de superioridad, que tienes'

 **¿Pero de que está hablando esta chica? ¿Humos de superioridad? pero si yo no quiero ser reina.**

'Yo no he sido la que se ha acercado a hablar con aires de superioridad'

'Me da igual, escúchame atentamente reinita….'

'¿Te está molestando Historia?-Me dijo Sasha apareciendo con cara de pocos amigos mientras observaba a la miembro de la policía militar.

'Perdona pero estamos en una conversación privada'-Le dijo a Sasha mirándola fijamente para intentar intimidarla.

'Si esta conversación le incumbe, a mi amiga también'-Le digo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

'Y por lo que a mí respecta tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar'-Le dije levantándome de la mesa y agarrando mi bandeja para irme con Sasha a algún otro lugar-'Hasta nunca'

'Pero menudos modales de la reinita'-Dijo resignada.

Pero nosotras no le hicimos caso y seguimos nuestro camino.

Una vez que terminamos de comer el resto de la tarde lo pasamos hablando y riendo, lo cual agradecí bastante, por el simple hecho de que fue una distracción de lo que me esperaba mañana, era genial olvidarte de que dentro de veinticuatro horas ibas a ser coronada como la nueva reina de la humanidad.

'Bueno nos vemos mañana Historia que ya es tarde y necesitas descansar para mañana'

'Gracias, nos vemos mañana'-Le dije mientras entraba en mi habitación.

Cuando entré en la habitación fui directa a acostarme en la cama para ver si conseguía dormirme, pero en vez de eso comencé a pensar cosas en mi cabeza.

 **¿De verdad estoy preparada para ser reina?..Desde luego que no, además que pensará la gente de su nueva reina. Viendo la reacción de esa miembro de la policía militar no me extrañaría nada que todos piensen igual que ella, que soy una decepción… A lo mejor tiene razón, cuando me uní al escuadrón de reconocimiento en ninguna de las misiones fui capaz de matar un solo titán, habiendo recibido un duro entrenamiento militar, cómo voy a poder gobernar todo un reino sin haber recibido ninguna enseñanza política, en conclusión voy a ser una decepción… ¿Y si consiguiera escaparme, huir del muro Shina y esconderme en algún lugar del muro Rose y poder vivir tranquila sin preocupaciones?**

Entonces comencé a darle vueltas a esa idea.

'¡Que leches!'-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el armario.

'La humanidad podrá hacer frente a esto, si han podido hacer frente a invasiones de titanes no creo que les importe que su futura reina desaparezca, podrán hacer frente a una crisis de la corona, es más podrían poner al capitán Levi como rey, está mucho más preparado que yo o incluso podríamos llegar a casarnos y gobernar juntos… -Dije mientras me cambiaba a mi uniforme de exploración sin llegar a ponerme todas las correas-'Total viendo el panorama no creo que les importé que me vaya, además tampoco es que esperen mucho de mí'

Al terminar de vestirme fui directa hacia la puerta, la cual abrí delicadamente, para echar una ojeada en el pasillo y comprobar que no haiga nadie. Al comprobar que no había nadie, no perdí ni un minuto más y me puse en marcha para salir de aquel lugar, no sin antes ponerme la capucha para que no me reconozcan, y no estropeen mi plan de escape.

Una vez había salido del cuartel, me hallaba caminando por las desiertas calles de Stohess. Ya habiendo completado la primera parte del plan de escape que era salir del cuartel sin ser vista, lo siguiente que sería era dirigirme a las puertas del distrito y salir, alejarme lo más posible del lugar y ya después pensar algo.

Pero iba tan metida en mis planes que no me di cuenta de que me había chocado con algo. Al mirar con que había chocado, me di cuenta de que lo en realidad era un objeto era una persona que no me daba muy buena espina y además iba acompañado por más hombres.

'L...lo siento'

'Pero, ¿qué hace una chica tan guapa a estas horas de la noche y sin nadie que le acompañe'-Me dijo en un tono que me asustó.

'Disculpa tengo prisa'-Le dije mientras lo esquivaba.

Pero los otros tres hombres que lo acompañaban me cortaron el paso.

'Vamos guapa, ¿no te apetece pasar un rato agradable con nosotros?, somos muy caballerosos con las chicas guapas.

'No'

'Vaya menudos aires de superioridad que tienes'-Dijo uno de los otros hombres.

'No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta'-Me dijo mientras me agarró del brazo.

'¡He dicho que No!'-Le grité cuando le lancé una patada en sus partes nobles.

Cuando me soltó a causa del dolor producido por el golpe, aproveché para correr hacia cualquier dirección.

 **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar**

'Vamos Levi reconócelo'

'Hanji deja de molestarme de una puta vez, no ves que estoy ocupado con el papeleo'

'Peo si no estás haciendo nada, tienes al pobre Eren haciéndolo todo por ti'-Dijo Hanji señalando a Eren corriendo por la habitación rellenando y recogiendo informes.

'Pues por eso mismo lo superviso'-Dijo mientras dirigía una mirada a Eren-'Y tú mocoso más rápido no tenemos toda la noche'

'Si capitán'-Le contestó Eren asustado, así que aumentó la velocidad de su trabajo

'Y qué tú seas el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad'

'Algún problema Hanji'-Le dijo Levi desafiante

'Ninguno, ¿además que ha hecho Eren para merecer esto?

'Desobedecer órdenes'-Añadió Eren

'¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar mocoso?'-Le dijo en un tono frío

'Lo siento, capitán'

'Bueno no intentes hacer como que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho Levi, reconoce que le has cogido cariño a la chica'

'Y cuántas veces te tendré que decir que es una recluta y tengo que protegerla, y además no estoy buscando pareja, incluyendo que ni me gustaría ser el rey'

'Ah sí que tú tienes ese tipo de cariño sobre Krista… que pillín eres quieres casarte con ella enanín, lo tenías bien escondido y guardado ese secreto'

'¿Cómo?'-Dijo Levi en un tono enfadado

Y al mismo tiempo se oyó las carcajadas de Eren.

'Tú mismo lo has dicho no te gustaría ser el rey, pero si Krista no tuviera ese cargo tan importante te casarías con ella o me equivoco enano'

'Menudas gilipolleces dices, además esa chica no me importa lo que haga después con su vida, mi misión es que mañana este en la coronación sana y salva'

'¡Ahh! Eso es otra cosa que se me olvidaba, Levi te pasaste demasiado en la forma que la trataste a la pobre chica cuando se lo pediste… Más bien le ordenaste que fuera la reina

'Y, debe acatar lo que le ordeno'

'La chica tiene miedo, ¿cómo reaccionarías tú si tuvieras que ser el rey de la humanidad?

'No es mi problema'

'Ahhh es verdad se me olvidaba que tu quieres casarte con ella y si te gustaría ser el rey, ¿cómo te sentirías que sobre vosotros callera el peso de la corona?'

'No me importa y además no quiero casarme con ella'

'Eres imposible-Dijo Hanji enfadada mientras caminaba en la habitación-'Vaya ha comenzado a llover… Además y si intenta escaparse'

'Créeme no lo hará, no tiene el valor suficiente para hacerlo'-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella salió Sasha con cara de preocupación, y se le quedaron mirando.

'¡Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar así mocosa!'-Le dijo Levi en un tono molesto.

'Capitán es Historia, fui a su cuarto pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, y encontré una nota donde ponía que no quería defraudar a la humanidad, y que aun no estaba preparada y por eso se marchó'

'Vaya mira tú por donde… Levi, te lo advertí'

'¡Maldición!-Dijo levantándose de la silla-'Iré a buscarla'

'Yo formaré un grupo de búsqueda'-Dijo Hanji- 'Vamos Sasha'

'Sí, comandante a lo mejor no andará muy lejos de aquí, su equipo de maniobras está en su habitación'-Le dijo antes de marcharse.

'Si eso es cierto, tenemos ventaja para encontrarla'-Dijo Levi que se disponía a marcharse pero alguien le detuvo.

'Voy con usted capitán'-Le dijo decidido.

'No'

'Por favor capitán puedo ayudarle a encontrarla'-Le dijo Eren casi suplicándole.

'No Eren lo siento esta vez no, por mi culpa Historia ha huido, yo le obligué a aceptar lo que no quería ser, es solo culpa mía'

'Está bien, capitán lo entiendo, yo me quedaré aquí haber si vuelve, pero solo espero que sus sentimientos hacia Historia no interfieran en la misión de búsqueda'-Le dijo en un tono irónico.

'Mocoso estúpido'-Le dijo Levi antes de irse con su equipo de maniobras en busca de la chica.

'Suerte, capitán'-Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar por parte de Eren.

 **Narrador: Historia**

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaría huyendo de esos hombres, pero era bastante y encima se había puesto a llover.

'Bueno creo que los he perdido'-Dije mientras me paré a recuperar el aliento-'Pero al final me he perdido'-Dije mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

' **Maldición tenía que haber traído mi equipo de maniobras, pero no quería llamar la atención lo deje en mi habitación. Tal vez si voy por ese camino reconozca en qué lugar me encuentro'** -Pensé mientras volvía a ponerme en marcha.

Pero al pasar por el estrecho callejón del camino que iba a seguir, sentí como alguien me jalaba del brazo.

'Vaya, vaya pero mira quién ha vuelto'

'Soltadme'-Dije mientras forcejeaba, en un intento inútil.

'Preciosa, no me ha gustado nada la patada que me diste hace un rato, pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, bueno para ambos'-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

'Vete a la mierda, estúpido'

Entonces él se rió con sus compañeros, para luego golpearme la cara.

'Escúchame atentamente, preciosa'-Dijo mientas me sostenía la cara-'Te recomiendo que estés callada, además así te ves más guapa, y como sigas jodiéndome no dudes en que te mataré'-Dijo mientras sacaba una navaja y la pasaba cerca de mi cara-'Es hora de pasar un buen rato juntos'-Me dijo mientras pasaba su asquerosa lengua por mis mejillas

Aquel acto me dejó desorientada y los otros tres hombres no permitían que me moviera, maldita sea estos me iban a violar y no podía hacer nada. Entonces sentí como sus asquerosas manos se posaban en mi cintura.

' **No, no quiero que mi primer beso sea de esta forma'-** Pensé mientras lágrimas de frustración y de rabia amenazaban por salir de mis ojos

De repente aquel tipo paro, escuché como uno de sus compañeros le decía algo y al instante sentí como caía al suelo y comencé a escuchar una serie de gritos de dolor y sonidos que parecían golpes.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos marrones oscuros que me miraban con una expresión de preocupación.

'¿Comandante?'-Dije en un susurro.

'¿Historia te encuentras bien?, ¿esos malnacidos te han hecho daño?

'No'-Le dije antes de que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Al instante sentí como sus brazos me envolvían, para luego darme un fuerte abrazo de protección.

'Hey tranquila, ya ha pasado todo'-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

'He sido una estúpida no debería de haber huido, comandante'

'No te preocupes más por eso, ya estás a salvo. Suerte que el pequeño capitán y yo te encontramos, ni me quiero imaginar lo que te hubieran hecho esos malnacidos si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo'

'Un momento'-Dije mientras rompía un poco el abrazo-¿Ha dicho, el capitán?,

'Sí, el enanín y gruñón que todos conocemos'

Entonces me separé de la comandante y miré la figura que estaba delante de mí. Levi se encontraba apoyado en una pared; con la mirada fija en el suelo como si estuviera pensando. Armándome de valor, comencé a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba.

'Capitán'-Le dije una vez estaba a su lado para poder llamar su atención, lo cual no sé si conseguí porque no pude evitar agachar la cabeza-'Solo quería darle las gracias por salvarme y pedir…'-Ya me había quebrado y las lágrimas volvían a amenazar en salir de mis ojos-'Y por salvarme de esas personas, ya que usted no tenía obligación de hacerlo'-No aguanté mas y volví a llorar de nuevo.

'No vuelvas a hacer más estupideces como esta, por favor'-Me dijo en un tono que no se asemejaba nada al de dar una orden, sino más bien uno que emanaba más preocupación.

'Si'

'Está bien entonces, volvamos al cuartel'-Dijo Hanji mientras caminaba delante de nosotros, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

'Está bien, vamos'-Me dijo Levi con una pequeña sonrisa formada en su rostro, mientras me agarraba de la mano para seguir a la comandante.

Yo no le respondí, sólo le seguí con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

'¡Ah Sasha ya basta!'-Le dije intentando quitármela de encima.

'Deja de quejarte, que no me dejas ponerte guapa para tu gran día'

'Es una coronación, no hace falta tanto maquillaje, ni tampocco tanto labial y menos todavía pintarse las uñas'

'Me da igual tienes que estar pefecta'

Así que me dejé que ella ultimara los últimos detalles, ya que ella quiere que este día esté perfecta; se podría decir que es´ta más ilusionada que yo. Peo se lo agradezco, ya que ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga desde que Ymir se marchara, siempre ha estado apoyándome en todo y ha estado en los peores momentos.

De repente escuchamos como llamaban a la puerta y de ella apareció Armin

'Qué haces aquí',¡no ves qué estoy preparando a nuestra futura reina!-le gritó Sasha y el pobre chico no sabía que hacer.

'Tranquilízate, no hace falta que te alteres ni que le rites, además Sasha'-Le dije mientras me miraba en el espejo-'Ha hecho un trabajo fantástico'

'De verdad, lo dices en serio'

'Si,claro' 'Dime Armin, ¿qué deseas?

'Venía a decirte que ya es la hora'

Di un enorme suspiro mientras me levantaba del asiento.

Tra salir de la habitación fuimos directo a la sala del consejo donde se llevaría a cabo el acto esperado por todos. Una vez que llegamos a dicho lugar, nos detuvimos delante de las grandes puertas a lo que serí un gran cambio en mi vida, mis amigos me estaban dando un tiempo hasta que estuviera lista.

'¿preparada Historia?'-Me dijo Armin-'Una vez que entremos, Sasha y yo tendremos que ir a nuestros puestos y tú tendrá que ir sola hasta el consejo'

Le di una mirada de afirmación a Sasha, luego a Armin para luego inspirar profundamente y asentir.

Entonces ellos se aproximaron a las puertas para luego abrirlas. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fueron una gran cantidad de ojos observándome, pero aun así no me detuve y comencé mi camino junto a mis amigos hasta que ellos se separaron de mí y yo continué sola.

' **Maldición estoy temblando'-** Pensé a medida que caminaba.

Delante de mí se encontraban varias personas que componían el consejo, pero ente todos esos desconocidos yo solamente conocía a Erwin, Hanji y Levi, Una vez llegué a mí posición Erwin tomó la palabra.

'La humanidad a lo largo de los tiempos ha tenido que hacer frente a innumerables crisis, pero sobretodo estos últimos años han sido los más duros, uno de los muros que nos protegían cayo y miles de vidas se perdieron, tiempo después volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Pero esa vez la humanidad no se rindió y lucho contra el enemigo hasta derrotarlo, es por eso que como aquella gran victoria que tuvimos; hoy la coronación de nuestra nueva monarca supondrá un nuevo rayo de esperanza para la humanidad, la cual dejará atrás todas esas injusticias vividas para encaminarse a un futuro más prospero. Por favor Historia da un paso al frente'

Seguí sus indicaciones mientras veía como Hanji le pasaba un cojín donde descansaba la corona.

"Pon tu mano encima y recita tu juramento"

" **La hora de la verdad ha llegado" -** Pensé mientras ponía mi mano sobre dicho objeto - **"Vamos Historia sabes que puedes hacerlo... y sino puedes volver a intentar escaparte" -** Ese último pensamiento divertido me relajo un poco.

"Yo Historia Reiss prometo ante este consejo y todos los aquí presente que tomare mi nuevo cargo con orgullo, responsabilidad y dignidad, y que desde este momento tendré la única misión hasta el final de mis días de velar por la seguridad y bienestar de la humanidad, así como que esta siga avanzando hacia un futuro mejor"

Después de terminar de recitar, quite mi mano y vi un gesto de aprobación por parte de Erwin mientras entre sus manos agarraba la corona, para luego colocarla sobre mi cabeza. Lo siguiente que paso, fue escuchar como todo el mundo aplaudía y gritaba mi nombre así como el sonido de campanas a lo lejos que indicaban que la humanidad tenía nueva monarca.

" **Ya está se ha acabado ya, lo soy... soy reina" -** Fue lo único que pude pensar entre tanto barullo.

 **Continuará… Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, que lo más probable es que no pase de cinco capítulos. Espero os haya gustado, comentéis y sigáis la continuación.**


End file.
